


Words to claim

by Morathi_Cain



Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [28]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Jealousy, King is a cutie who cares, M/M, PDA, Possessive Behaviour, Ram's POV, and, bc it's Ram, but soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: Tumblr-prompt: RamKing - Ram is being jealous in public
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738
Comments: 18
Kudos: 211





	Words to claim

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt!
> 
> And for everyone: Have fun! =^^=

Words to claim ...

It was the first time King wasn’t turning back to his friends for more than ten minutes. And it made Ram nervous.

He had only casually side-eyed them earlier when King had gone to the bar to get a new drink and was addressed by a girl. She was cute, Ram had to admit, but King didn’t care for that, he knew.  
Or did he?

TingTing had pulled him into a discussion about frozen bread and when he’d looked up again, they had still been talking. In fact, they were still talking now, King smiling in his soft, careful way. Not too much, but enough to encourage the other person to keep talking.  
And this one ... actually spoke. Animatedly, with sparkling eyes.

A bitter taste filled Ram’s mouth and he felt himself tense up and stare, his eyes fixed on them, wishing her away. Couldn’t Bohn be too drunk to stand? Or could Boss accidentally anger an idiot so they’d have to help him? Couldn’t ... their eyes met and Ram wasn’t able to know what he’d wanted anymore. Because those friendly, smiling eyes turned into something else.  
Curiosity, maybe? Surprise? And ... fire? At least it felt like fire to him, his insides burning and his cheeks heating up as their eyes kept locked, even though King was still being talked to.

Ram grew agitated, his muscles tensing in preparation for ... something.

What if he stood up and walked over to them? What if he stood right next to King, showing off how close they were? What if ... King averted his gaze, looking back at the girl once again with friendly, soft eyes, no fire to be seen anymore. As if it hadn’t happened. As if it had been an illusion.

And Ram?

Ram was sitting there, breathless and thoughtless, his fingers numb from clenching them into a fist so much. It was as if King had sucked his soul out when he’d turned away, taking it with him and leaving Ram alone with a racing heart.

No, even his heart had been taken away weeks ago. There was no question about it anymore, no doubt. He had to accept all of his yearning and even his jealousy. The wish to show everyone how close they were by now. The wish to kiss King right in front of the whole bar, even though he’d never actually do it. Probably.

After waiting for a few more moments to see if King would look again, Ram turned back to TingTing, who was watching him curiously. Curiously and knowingly. Or maybe she was just drunk.

Ram wasn’t hopeless, to be honest. He knew King liked him, he just didn’t know exactly how much. What did King want from him? What did he wish for? And how could they talk about it? How would they ever be able to talk about their feelings when King always pulled back whenever Ram dared to say something? How could they ...

Ram’s thoughts got once more disturbed by his friends cheering and lifting their glasses, pulling him into their talks and partying. He let them, happy to be distracted, even though his back was burning as if King was still staring. But he didn’t dare to turn back.

A week left till their trip. Maybe then he could finally be brave.

Ram hoped with every last shred of the heart, King had left him.

~~~

If Ram had thought being a couple made everything easier, he’d been wrong.  
Knowing King was his boyfriend and he was King’s boyfriend actually made it worse to see people fall for his partner in seconds. Because he knew. Gosh, he knew!

Of course, they would fall for this gorgeous man and his calming, comforting smile, his friendly but teasing way. And his hair. And his lips. And his eyes. Oh damn, those eyes! And his nose, because it was such a beautiful nose and also those hands! Who could not be attracted to those elegant fingers, moving animatedly while he talked and ...

The point was, Ram understood why people fell for King and he pitied them, but he also wanted them to keep away, care for their own things but stop bothering King!

And because King was oblivious, he was nice to them, kept talking for a bit before turning away, his smile brightening whenever he locked eyes with Ram.

At first, Ram had wondered if King did it on purpose, but he didn’t seem to have an idea about what he was doing, his intentions friendly as usual. And who was Ram to stop him? It was why he loved King so much, why he’d been interested in this man from the start. So, he said nothing, trusting his boyfriend enough to come back to him every time.

Except when he didn’t.

Ram had been talking to Duen, explaining the difference between a vampire and a vampyr, when he’d suddenly realised his boyfriend was missing longer than usual. The seat beside him was cold by now, as well as his knee and his hand, which he stretched and curled aimlessly.  
Stopping right there in the middle of their discussion, Ram turned around to look for King, expecting to see him with a random stranger already and his usual, friendly smile.

Except this time, King didn’t smile.  
This time, his face was tense and drawn back. As if he had to wait patiently for someone else to finish their monologue. Which seemed to be the case with the way the guy next to him was talking. And was that a hand at King’s elbow?

Ram was up and next to them in seconds, his body one tense, angry line, his eyes focused on the connection between them, the open discomfort King was showing.

Their eyes met and relief became visible on King’s face as he made a small, hesitant step in Ram’s direction. It was almost funny how fast it calmed Ram down. How fast their connection made everything better and almost alright.

Not completely, since there was still an asshole annoying his boyfriend, but definitely better. He stepped even closer.

“Hey, Ram”, King greeted him, disrupting the monologue of the guy beside him.

The man looked up, irritated and frustrated by the interference, just to see Ram standing next to them with a stony glare and tense muscles. He stepped back instinctively, confused for a moment. Confused and clearly unhappy.

“Is this your friend?”

Good, he was annoyed. Controlling a smirk, Ram was surprisingly calm.

“No”, he intervened, before King could say anything, and took another step, “I am his boyfriend.”

In one swift motion, Ram was between them, locking eyes with the man, daring him to stop him as he took King’s hand into his and pulled King with him. King stumbled, holding on to Ram as if his life depended on it.

Once they arrived at the table, Ram didn’t let go but sat down, their fingers still intertwined.

“You ... what ...”

Ram turned to see King confused and with darkened skin and wide eyes, wondering what had just happened. He knew how much Ram shied away from public affection. At least shows of affection like that.

“He needed to know”, he grumbled, pulling King a bit closer by their joined hands while placing his leg over King’s knee, “I am your boyfriend.”

Smiling shyly, King needed a moment to recover, one hand still holding on to Ram, the other a warm presence on his knee: “Yes. You are my boyfriend.”

Ram nodded grimly, his eyes now switching between King’s lips and his eyes, waiting for some sign of consent. Surprised, King moved a tiny bit closer, his eyes glinting with the sudden understanding of what had happened. Of what Ram wanted to happen.

“I am also your boyfriend.”

Instead of a reply, Ram pulled once more and joined their lips, kissing his partner, his boyfriend, the love of his life right then and there. His hands were buried in the softness of King’s hair, holding him close by the neck even though King had no intention of leaving.

Should they all stare and wonder. Should they be envious and disappointed, he didn’t care.  
Not today. Not now.

“Mine”, King hummed with a satisfied grin, his fingers buried in Ram’s hair and his thumb stroking the spot of the tattoo gently, sending shivers down Ram’s spine. With a low growl, Ram pulled King close once more, kissing him with a fierceness he had never dared to show in public. A fierceness he rarely showed at all.

Based on King’s eager little hums, he should do it more often.

‘Mine’, he thought as his feather-like touches made King shiver.  
‘Mine’ he knew as King hugged him back, melting into his arms.

It was time to go home.

the End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know if you like it ^^
> 
> -> for prompts/requests or just bc you like screaming about those two: morathicain.tumblr.com


End file.
